Time Machine
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Volver a estar frente a frente con él se sentía como haberse metido en una máquina del tiempo. Le habían lanzado todos esos años de compañerismo incondicional en la cara, cual cubeta de agua fría, y de pronto volvía a verlo por primera vez, con esa sonrisa arrogante y el uniforme de preparatoria pulcro, sin una sola arruga. Se sentía de quince otra vez.


"Time machine"  
Basado en Naruto  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Raiting: G.  
Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke.  
Declaimers: Primero que todo, muchas gracias a Sady por ayudarme a betear este fanfic, al igual que todos los que he hecho últimamente. También quiero aprovechar de darle un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Saku por darme su opinión en este proyecto, ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando escribía para este fandom y se sintió muy lindo volver a contar con ella. Finalmente, y aunque mi amor por estos tarados ha renacido como el Ave Fénix, los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme.

* * *

Llegaría al menos una hora tarde al lugar de reunión.

Naruto llevaba al menos diez minutos de trayecto en el metro local cuando recibió una llamada de trabajo. Apenas contestó, la voz apremiada del productor de la empresa donde acababa de grabar una prueba de voz le avisó que había olvidado hacer unas correcciones que tenía pendientes para una caricatura. Naruto se quiso dar de golpes en la frente por olvidar algo que le estuvieron recordando todo el día, y por supuesto, ya que estaba a medio camino en tren, ahora se atrasaría para llegar al izakaya donde se organizaría la reunión de reencuentro entre los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Konoha. Al rubio no le quedó más opción que acceder al llamado y volver al estudio de grabación, por lo que se bajó en la estación más cercana para cambiar de andenes. Si tenía suerte, podría llegar a la reunión aunque fuese tarde.

Desde hace cuatro años Naruto trabajaba como voz publicitaria y realizaba también algunos trabajos en caricaturas animadas, tanto doblando trabajos extranjeros como en animaciones del propio Japón. Su rango vocal era bastante juvenil, tanto que era capaz de interpretar incluso a niños pequeños, lo cual era del agrado de los directores que buscaban un trabajo eficiente en el menor tiempo posible. Solían llamarlo "el niño que no hace berrinche", dado que trabajar con un adulto volvía el trabajo de todos más fácil.

Su voz había aparecido en spots publicitarios de varias marcas, especialmente de juguetes infantiles o de otros productos cuyo blanco de marketing fuese adolescente/juvenil. Le iba bastante bien, y para ser honesto gustaba muchísimo de su trabajo. Gran parte del tiempo podía elegir sus propios horarios y la paga era bastante buena cuando se trataba de publicidades para radio y televisión, tanto así que no sólo era capaz de pagarse el vivir solo en una ciudad tan costosa como Tokyo, sino que además se daba buenos lujos durante el año (muchísimo ramen de buena calidad, gran parte del tiempo).

Por eso, usualmente no le importaba tener que volver para hacer algo tan sencillo como lo era una corrección, ya que no solían ser más que alguna frase que se oyó con algún ruido externo o diálogos que querían cambiar a último momento. Y ya que en este caso estaban hablando de una caricatura extranjera que se estaba doblando al japonés, podía apostar que se trataba de la segunda opción. Al final era sencillo, y ese tipo de trabajo se tardaba apenas uno o dos minutos considerando que podían tardar en hacerlo pasar al estudio de grabación en caso de que estuviera ya ocupado por otra persona. El problema era que justamente hoy… era un día en que Naruto no _necesitaba_ más estrés del que ya le causaba la dichosa reunión escolar.

No es que la idea de encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria le resultara molesta, de hecho era todo lo contrario, estaba feliz por tener la oportunidad de ver rostros familiares luego de tanto tiempo alejado de su ciudad natal. Mudarse a Tokyo resultó ser una decisión bastante dura durante los primeros años, incluso teniendo la compañía de quien creyó jamás lo _abandonaría_. La amistad siempre representó una parte importante en la vida de Naruto, y fue un golpe duro ya no poder hablar a diario con sus amigos o verlos todos los fines de semana como acostumbraban allá en Konoha.

Su problema actual era precisamente _esa compañía_ , esa persona que lo había dejado hace dos años, y a quien todavía no estaba listo para volver a ver. Cierto era que Naruto no tenía certeza de que se presentaría esa noche, ya que gradualmente perdieron el contacto desde que Naruto decidió dar el paso definitivo al terminar su relación de siete años. Ni siquiera consideró la idea de contactarlo para averiguarlo. Pero, Naruto sabía lo mucho que _a él_ le disgustaba ese tipo de reuniones _sin sentido_ , así que mantenía la vaga esperanza de que no asistiera.

 _La duda mantenía sus palmas sudando._

De ahí que su estómago no dejara de revolverse desde que se bajó en la estación local indicada por sus compañeros en un más que innecesario (necesario) pantallazo a la aplicación de mapas del móvil, y que cuando arribara al concurrido izakaya sus ojos azules recorrieran absolutamente cada uno de los rostros sentados a lo largo de la mesa más grande al final del restaurante local. El sol ya se había comenzado a ocultar y las luces anaranjadas del interior no cooperaban precisamente con su tarea, pero honestamente estaba seguro de que no lo vio.

Porque vamos, le habría reconocido con sólo un vistazo. _Rayos_.

—¡ _Hey_ , Naruto, por aquí! —El que movía su mano para llamarle la atención era Kiba, con la cual por cierto todavía sostenía una jarra de cerveza.

Naruto agradecía, por el bien de las personas sentadas a los lados de Kiba, que dicha jarra estuviera ya a medio camino. De lo contrario habría derramado el contenido a su alrededor como regadera.

—¡ _Hey_! —Con una sonrisa que enseñaba su perfecta dentadura, se acercó al revoltoso grupo de ex estudiantes.

—¡Naruto, que bueno verte!

El evento había sido planeado con meses de antelación para asegurar la asistencia de la mayor cantidad de ex alumnos posibles, y la verdad TenTen parecía más que satisfecha con el resultado de su esfuerzo como organizadora. Gran parte de los ex alumnos de su generación habían tomado caminos administrativos y se mudaron a Tokyo para tener trabajo seguro, de ahí que la muchacha escogiera la capital como sede. Los pocos que todavía vivían en Konoha eran quienes heredaron los negocios familiares en la pequeña ciudad rural, por lo que también tenían vidas bastante estables (y más que aseguradas), pero incluso ellos se hicieron presentes esa noche. Después de todo, el viaje en shinkansen desde los suburbios hasta Tokyo tardaba sólo tres horas, y según todos valía el esfuerzo con tal de tener una tarde de distracción de tanto trabajo. Naruto estaba de acuerdo, y en cierta forma los compadecía. Él jamás sobreviviría con montañas de papeleo.

Naruto no dudó en ofrecer su sencillo departamento como alojamiento para sus amigos más cercanos, quienes aceptaron más que a gusto después de pasar tanto tiempo separados (bueno, cada quien en su forma particular de expresarse). Kiba les aseguró a todos que _descansar_ sería lo último que harían estando él en la ciudad. Si iban a reunirse por un fin de semana, tendría que ser _el más grandioso_ de todos.

Al recordar las palabras, el rubio soltó una risa sobre la boca de su jarra de cerveza.

—Hace unos d-días me pareció escucharte en la r-radio, Naruto kun. —Hinata era parte de esos amigos, y Naruto la apreciaba como a una hermana. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para evitar tener que gritarle con tal de ser oída en medio de tanta algarabía.

El lugar estaba repleto.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —El rubio también buscó acercarse a ella por sobre la mesa.

En su diestra todavía sostenía el jarro de cerveza que apenas había tenido oportunidad de beber. Todos parecían querer ponerse al corriente con él ahora que había llegado, por lo que la espumosa bebida que Sai le sirvió estaba casi intacta.

—Así es. —La muchacha se interrumpió un momento, mirando de soslayo a un efusivo Kiba que aseguraba de manera escandalosa ser capaz de vencer a Lee en una competencia de pulso. —Me pareció oírte p-para la marca _Banpresto_.

—¡ _Ohh_ , entonces ya comenzaron a emitirlo! Grabamos algunos para televisión e Internet también. El contrato es por un año, pero es posible que renovemos contrato el próximo año, si les gustan los resultados.

—¡ _Felicidades_ , Naruto kun! —La mujer parecía sinceramente feliz por él. Ambos se sonrieron con cierto grado de complicidad.

Por supuesto Naruto también estaba muy feliz. Fue un contrato que le enorgulleció firmar. Debió pasar por un proceso de selección de tres partes; hubo pruebas de voz, una entrevista y por último reuniones varias con los representantes de la marca. Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de selección tal similar a una entrevista de trabajo formal, y por un segundo se sintió en desventaja. Los actores de voz contra los que competía eran profesionales en el campo y le llevaban años luz de ventaja en locuciones como la de aquel contrato. Sin embargo, y para su suerte, su personalidad extrovertida atrajo inmediatamente la atención del cliente. Cuando lo probaron, este quedó más que impresionado con él y su capacidad de darle vida a cada pequeña frase del spot, en la forma tan precisa en que dominaba su voz para acoplarla a cada rango exigido, así que no dudó un segundo en contratarlo a pesar de su falta de experiencia en comparación al resto de actores con los que competía.

—Entonces… ¿todavía te pagan por ser _tú mismo_? —Shikamaru, sentado a su derecha, había estado más atento a la conversación de lo que aparentaba. A mitad de su comida, lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Ellos no tienen por qué saber que soy un niño _también_ fuera del estudio. —El tono juguetón con el que habló dejaba en claro lo poco y nada que le molestaba el asunto.

Resultaba que _ser un niño_ , de hecho, le pagaba bastante bien.

—Como si fuera algo difícil de notar. —respondió el de coleta, rodando los ojos en un gesto aburrido.

Shikamaru y él eran buenos amigos, y fue uno de los que más le acompañó en sus primeros días solos en la enorme ciudad que era Tokyo. Su excusa para quedarse cerca fue que no confiaba en que alguien como Naruto estuviera solo en un departamento tan grande sin quemarlo o algo incluso peor, pero ambos sabían que no eran más que mentiras. Estaba preocupado por su estabilidad, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, y Naruto aprendió lo valioso que era tener un amigo como Shikamaru; buen oyente y observador. Lo ayudó muchísimas veces a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

—¡Oye! En mi defensa, en el estudio para el que trabajo tardaron meses en notar que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo fuera de las grabaciones. —burló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alzando su bebida. —Y honestamente, creo que les gusté _más_ después de eso.

—¡Vaya, _por fin_ volviste! —La frase atrajo la atención de casi todos los que pertenecían a la reunión de ex estudiantes, relajando las risas que soltaron sus amigos.

Naruto no siendo la excepción, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda en búsqueda de la persona que estuvo perdiéndose la conversación. Al instante su cuerpo entero se congeló a mitad del intento que hizo por beber más cerveza, sus ojos azules prendados en la única figura que había estado queriendo _evadir_ esa noche. No consiguió evitar recorrer la figura de pies a cabeza, notando la camisa gris formal y los pantalones negros que obviamente pertenecían a un traje formal que usaba para trabajar. Era como si quisiera escanear cada rincón de esa silueta elegante para volver a grabársela a fuego en la memoria.

 _Sasuke._

Maldijo internamente cuando sintió la boca secársele, signo de que la tuvo abierta durante todo ese intenso segundo en que le fue imposible quitarle la mirada de encima. Se sentía clavado a su silla, como si la sola presencia de esa persona fuera capaz de paralizarlo. En su cabeza se aglomeraban tantos pensamientos que ninguno llegaba a hacerse escuchar; era como si una lluvia de ideas se estuviera llevando a cabo dentro del cerebro. Todo en una fracción de segundo.

La oleada de emociones arremetiendo contra sus ser era reflejada fácilmente en sus ojos y pareció que estos se oscurecían en distintas tonalidades de azul a medida que llegaban, una tras la otra, como una marejada; la sorpresa, el miedo, el cariño, la rabia, y al final ese inmenso vacío... Ese algo que venía sintiendo desde hace meses, pero que todavía no conseguía ubicar en alguna categoría que tuviera explicación lógica. Es que sencillamente era como si estuviera a medias, pero no en un sentido romántico sacado de algún manga shoujo, en donde la protagonista pierde una parte de sí cuando se aleja del ser amado. Más bien algo así como tener una mitad completamente apática hacia el mundo y lo que le rodeaba, una parte que sabía no era suya, porque él no era así en primer lugar.

Era frustrante, lo tenía que admitir. No es que Naruto fuera una persona capaz de contener sus sentimientos, de por sí era sumamente impulsivo y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones como alguien no le pusiera lo pies sobre la tierra. Entonces, lidiar con esta nueva parte de él que sencillamente estaba desconectada del mundo era algo que jamás había tenido que enfrentar.

¿Cómo se encienden de nuevo las emociones?

Tenía que haber encontrado la respuesta en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en la figura del azabache, porque tenía el corazón galopando en el pecho con tanta intensidad que hasta le costó tomar su siguiente bocanada de aire, el pulso le palpitaba en la garganta apretada, incluso podía sentir un vacío acosándolo desde la boca del estómago y allí estaban sus manos sudando de nuevo. Naruto tuvo que optar por dejar su jarro de vuelta en la mesa antes de que se le resbalara por el sudor. No tenía intenciones de hacer un desastre y avergonzarse a sí mismo como primera cosa en dos años.

Afortunadamente su acción pasó desapercibida en medio del alboroto que habían vuelto a iniciar a su derecha, y el Uchiha no notó su presencia. Naruto no estaba seguro de querer ser descubierto todavía, Sasuke siempre había tenido la maldita facilidad de leerlo como a un libro abierto, y en ese momento sus páginas no escribían otra cosa más que "estoy estúpidamente nervioso". Naruto lo vio inclinarse ligeramente para quedar a la altura de su amiga Sakura, quien al parecer lo cuestionaba por el motivo de su salida. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando o a dónde había ido Sasuke antes de que él llegara, pero podía ver la preocupación en los ojos verdes de su amiga y también el cansancio en los ojos negros de quien era _su ex novio_.

Sasuke parecía no haber cambiado nada en esos dos años. Si algo, probablemente se había vuelto más atractivo de lo que siempre fue. Naruto siempre consideró que el rostro de Sasuke era masculino, a pesar de la suavidad en sus facciones. Pero durante esos dos años sin verse, a Naruto le pareció que había perdido todo rastro de niñez que pudo haber tenido; tanto en las mejillas como bajo el mentón, ya no quedaba esa grasa de bebé.

Y a juzgar por los ojos de las mujeres ajenas a la reunión que estaban fijos en la figura elegante del pelinegro, no era el único que lo había notado. Naruto fácilmente podía adivinar las intenciones que danzaban en las pestañas batiéndose y las sonrisas disimuladas que se dirigían entre amigas mientras lo admiraban. El rubio vio a Sasuke apartarse un mechón de cabello lejos de los ojos, probablemente ignorando toda esa atención indeseada a propósito, y después tomó con dedos delicados un tomate cherry del plato frente a la pelirrosa. Lo llevó a sus labios y comió lento mientras escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de la mujer.

No pudo evitarlo, su cerebro inmediatamente intentó recordar la última vez que pudo apreciar el rostro de Sasuke a tanto detalle; la forma en que comía, la manera en que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba especialmente concentrado, cómo es que susurraba tan bajo que parecía imposible escucharlo. Ni siquiera la última vez que se vieron pudo observarlo tan a detalle, y es que honestamente en esos tiempos no se atrevía a mirarlo por más de tres segundos, desconfiado de su propio autocontrol. Estaba seguro de que era capaz de saltarle encima y robarle un beso, incluso aunque sabía que todo se había acabado entre ellos.

Viéndolo así, le daba la impresión de que todo estaba exactamente igual, tal y como lo recordaba. Sus ojos negros como el ónix seguían tan oscuros que las pupilas apenas se dejaban ver cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellas; la piel pálida y nacarada permanecía sin ningún tipo de imperfección a la vista; el cabello negro que destellaba con algunos rastros azules incluso bajo la luz tan tenue que proveían las lámparas del izakaya; los labios delgados que parecían capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera con la forma cuidadosa en que pronunciaban cada palabra.

Todo en él seguía igual, excepto que _ya no era suyo_.

Era una tontería, pero aún sentía un peso bajarle al estómago cuando lo pensaba de esa forma, porque en el fondo (aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta) dos años no iban a ser suficientes para superar una relación tan larga e intensa como la que Sasuke y él tuvieron. Ambos se conocieron apenas entraron en preparatoria, y aunque gran parte del primer año quisieron engañarse a ellos mismos pensando que toda la tensión que sentían cuando estaban juntos era únicamente por lo mal que se llevaban, acabaron cayendo en la tentación de querer estar con el otro de forma… _distinta_.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto fue quien dio el primer paso. Fue durante el último día del festival deportivo de la Preparatoria Konoha, el cual se celebraba con una enorme fogata que se encendía a media noche en honor al esfuerzo de los estudiantes. Gran parte de los alumnos se reunían a su alrededor para comer o charlar antes de volver a sus casas, pero Sasuke y Naruto no fueron parte de ellos.

Ambos pasaron toda la semana compitiendo entre ellos. Cada una de las actividades deportivas que el festival proveía, era para ambos una oportunidad de retarse, y aunque había otros alumnos en cada competencia, para ellos sencillamente no existían. Toda esa tensión acumulada debió haber afectado el cerebro de Naruto o algo, porque mientras discutían detrás del gimnasio sobre alguna tontería que ya no recordaba, aferró a Sasuke por la camisa del uniforme y lo atrajo hasta que sus bocas se encontraron con fuerza, los dientes chocando y los labios escociendo.

Todavía se le estremecía el cuerpo cuando recordaba ese primer beso. Durante la adolescencia, Naruto se la pasó escuchando a sus amigos quejarse sobre cómo siempre debían tener cuidado durante el primer beso, porque las chicas eran delicadas y no querías asustarlas desde el comienzo mostrando un mal desempeño (en el caso de algunos había significado incluso el término de la relación que apenas y sí empezaba). Era motivo de orgullo alcanzar el tan afamado "beso francés" y ni se diga de las veces en que conseguían algo más que _un simple beso_.

Cuando las manos de Sasuke le jalaron el cabello hasta que se deshizo del beso, únicamente para continuar su propio camino por la columna en la garganta de Naruto con mordidas y lamidas que honestamente le arrebataron la capacidad de percibir el tiempo y el espacio, Naruto supo que sus amigos estarían más contentos y satisfechos si besaran a otro hombre. Aquella primera probada fue tan intensa como el resto de su relación, y aunque por supuesto que no terminaron acostándose ese mismo día, les resultó tan fácil acoplarse el uno al otro que las cosas fluían sin necesidad de pudores o vergüenzas (no que Naruto sintiera alguna de esas cosas normalmente, pero esta era una relación con un hombre, y era la primera vez que siquiera consideraba esa posibilidad), sin que la razón interfiriera porque no tenía cabida.

—¡Déjalo respirar, Sakura! No es momento para hablar de trabajo. —Ino, mujer de rubia cabellera y un atractivo que probablemente sólo se veía en las revistas de alta moda, palmeó el hombro de su amiga de la infancia.

Sabía que Sasuke y Sakura trabajaban juntos desde hacía un par de años, por lo que no le extrañó que acudiera al Uchiha apenas este acabó con su llamada telefónica, la cual seguramente también era de trabajo.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lucieron algo preocupados, pero finalmente aceptó las palabras de su mejor amiga. Tomando un ligero suspiro, se enderezó en el asiento y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del mismo.

—Es verdad. No queremos arruinar la fiesta, después de todo. —La mujer alzó su delicado pocillo de sake, y entonces Naruto cayó en cuenta del rosa que bañaba las mejillas de Sakura. Parecía estar disfrutando la fiesta.

Shikamaru y Shino esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas en lo que el resto del grupo celebraba esas palabras alzando sus propios tragos. Hinata acompañó el gesto con algo de timidez, con su propio pocillo de sake. El único todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos era Naruto. Al menos hasta que unos ojos negros se prendaron en su figura distraída.

Naruto tenía siete años de ventaja por sobre una persona normal cuando se trataba de Sasuke, por lo que leyó sin esfuerzo la sorpresa bañando las facciones del pelinegro, incluso detrás de esa máscara de completo control que intentaba llevar puesta aunque la ocasión no lo ameritaba en lo más mínimo. No perdió detalle de la forma en que sus ojos se fruncieron apenas unos milímetros; el brillo detrás del negro ónix que bañaba las irises; la ligera presión que ejerció al borde de la mesa que usó como apoyo en lo que se agachaba para tomar asiento justo en la fila frente a Naruto, a unos convenientes tres asientos a su derecha.

—¿Estás bien? —A su izquierda, le hablaron directo al oído.

Naruto inmediatamente volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa a Gaara, quien parecía mirarlo con cautela. Durante su segundo año de preparatoria, Gaara llegó de intercambio a la Preparatoria Konoha, y para buena o mala suerte acabaron en el mismo salón. El pelirrojo venía de un pueblo pequeño al sur de Japón, y aunque Konoha no era una ciudad precisamente grande, el muchacho aún así mostró tener dificultades para acostumbrarse al ritmo frenético que tiene la vida en la ciudad. Cuando nadie se atrevió a acercarse u ofrecer ayuda al cerrado muchacho, Naruto estuvo allí para él, y fue recompensado con un amigo leal para toda la vida.

Ahora justamente, el pelirrojo debió adivinar la incomodidad en el rostro del rubio. Pero Naruto movió su mano como apartando el tema a un lado. Es decir, no es que tuviera un problema con la presencia de su ex en la reunión. Era algo a lo que iba a enfrentarse tarde o temprano, y aunque no estaba tranquilo (ni preparado todavía), podía sobrevivir a ello.

—Estaré mejor cuando me traigan algo más de comer, ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre! —Le aseguró al pelirrojo, pero acabó sacándole una sonrisa a más personas que sólo al aludido.

—¡Eso es! ¡Necesitamos más carne por aquí! —Chouji jamás iba a negarse a tener más comida sobre la mesa. Y su intervención ayudó a distender el ambiente.

—Vamos, Naruto es un _niño grande_. Ya puede cuidarse solo —Shikamaru afirmó en un susurro, asomándose por detrás el rubio para llegar hasta Gaara.

—Estoy bien… —volvió a asegurar por su parte, esta vez con mayor seriedad.

En un comienzo Gaara pareció escudriñarlo con la mirada, pero acabaron por sumergirse en una conversación casual cuando éste decidió que no se estaba sobre esforzando por parecer bien frente al resto de sus amigos. Naruto admitía tener esa mala costumbre, porque incluso cuando él estaba mal se preocupaba más por la gente a su alrededor, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para intentar _pretender_ frente a alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Gaara.

Claro que sus amigos todavía se preocupaban por él, y es que conocieron la historia de principio a fin. Sabían también lo importante que eran los lazos para Naruto, fueran de amistad o fraternidad de cualquier tipo, y lo mucho que se le dificultaba asumir que algunas personas sencillamente ya no estarían más en su vida. Naruto siempre preferiría mantener el contacto con las personas, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, y así también lo intentó con Sasuke. Aunque no funcionó.

Naruto insistía en que estaba bien, porque de alguna forma, no era como si haber terminado con Sasuke todavía le doliera. Aún se sentía algo extraño recordarlo a él y las cosas que solían hacer juntos, pero la tristeza y el dolor eran etapas que sentía superadas. Naruto requirió varios meses para tomar el coraje necesario de terminar su relación con Sasuke, pero ya que en su cabeza estaba seguro de que era la decisión correcta, aunque el corazón le dictara lo contrario, por primera vez decidió obedecer a su cerebro. Tanto Sasuke como él habían intentado salvar la relación durante varios meses, pero ningún intento dio los frutos esperados y honestamente Naruto no pudo continuar viviendo con la incertidumbre de si algún día volverían a estar bien o si sólo estaban alargando lo inevitable.

Por lo tanto, y ya que él mismo fue el que acabó con todo, _sabía_ que no tenía derecho a quejarse. Asumir era el único camino y tomarlo no fue tan difícil como se sentía.

Seguramente lo más difícil de todo fue saber que ambos todavía guardaban sentimientos el uno por el otro. Sabía que terminaron por diferencias y no porque dejaran de amarse. Al final su relación había sido agradable, como pareja se entendían y apoyaban a niveles difíciles de explicar (una de las razones por las que Naruto sabía que continuarían siendo buenos amigos). Pero en el fondo, era extraño que de pronto todos los planes que tenían para el futuro ya no iban a ser posibles. Todos los _te amo_ , los aniversarios, los acontecimientos juntos, las canciones, los lugares que frecuentaban… de un minuto al siguiente, todo eso no representaba nada. Sencillamente permanecería en la memoria, acumulando polvo como una cajita guardada en el rincón más oscuro del desván, hasta que ya no existiera más.

Pensamiento curioso, considerando que habían sido el primero en la vida del otro. Y en el caso de Naruto, _el único_.

No es que jamás se le hubiera presentado alguna oportunidad, después de todo, tanto hombres como mujeres solían fijarse en él, ya fuera por su carismática manera de ser o por su apariencia física. Naruto todavía no conseguía descifrarlo del todo, pero ciertamente resultaba un imán para las personas, lo cual irónicamente sólo lo llevaba a conseguir muy buenos amigos. Desde que volvió a estar soltero, Naruto jamás tomó alguna de las proposiciones que le hicieron, ni las serias ni las de _una sola noche_.

No era precisamente por Sasuke, sino por él mismo. Podría decir que había vuelto a su ser usual, ese que realmente no se fijaba en las personas _de esa forma_. Naruto apreciaba más la amistad que el romance, y por eso jamás tenía dobles intenciones cuando se acercaba a alguien (ni cuando se le acercaban). Antes de Sasuke, no había sentido nunca esa _necesidad_ por estar con una persona, de verla a todas horas y asegurar su bienestar, jamás antes quiso _tanto_ que una persona lo mirara también de vuelta. Había tenido atracciones infantiles, claro, pero estaban más guiadas por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. _Cómo será un primer beso, cómo será estar con ella_ ; ese tipo de pensamiento.

Sin embargo nunca tuvo la necesidad de en serio descubrirlo, de _poseer_ a alguien y ser _poseído_ de vuelta.

Ahora volvía a sentirse ese alguien a quien nunca le importó mucho el romance, sino tener a su alrededor personas a las que en serio estimara; amigos, familiares. Sentía que no era necesario volver a estar en una relación, y ya que no era de las personas capaces de tener _aventuras de una sola noche_ con cualquier desconocido que se le ofreciera, se conformaba con esperar pacientemente a que alguien volviera a encender esa chispa desconocida dentro de él. Tenía apenas veinticinco años, era joven y poseía tiempo de sobra. Además, su carrera estaba en marcha y necesitaba tiempo para encaminarla correctamente. Sabía que llegaría alguien que pudiera apreciar cada una de sus cualidades, como ocurrió en el pasado.

Y quizás él también llegaría afijarse en ese alguien.

Naruto alcanzó a tragar su bocado de carne a la parrilla antes de que se le abalanzaran por la espalda. Con un brazo le rodearon por el cuello y jalaron hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza dio contra el pecho de un más que entusiasmado (ebrio) Inuzuka.

—¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¿Te vas a unir al karaoke al salir de aquí? —Kiba pareció arrastrar las palabras a causa del trago. Desde la fila del frente, unos ojos lavanda miraban al castaño con diversión, y Naruto no consiguió disimular la sonrisa cómplice en lo que observaba a su amiga.

—Oye, ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, Kiba... —Naruto respondió de manera indirecta, intentando apartarse con una mano al castaño del rostro—. ¿Seguro que siquiera vas a poder caminar hasta allá?

—¡Claro que sí, viejo! ¡La noche _recién_ comienza!

—¡ _Juventud_! —Lee se le unió con más ánimo si cabía, lo cual desató una risa grupal en la reunión.

—Si los dejamos solos, probablemente ni siquiera van a encontrar el karaoke. —comentó Shikamaru, con un suspiro que seguro traía por lo bajo un "que problemático".

El karaoke debía estar a no más de cuatro manzanas del izakaya, conocía bien el sector precisamente por las visitas esporádicas que solían darle sus amigos y frecuentaban la zona durante los fines de semana. Supuestamente todos deberían conocer el camino hasta allí, pero viendo el estado de sus dos compañeros, el rubio sospechaba que Shikamaru tenía razón. Dejarlos ir solos sería un peligro.

— _Ahh_ ~ tendrían que haberme dicho que venía de _niñera_. Les habría cobrado por hora.

—¿Y quién diablos va a cuidarte a ti? —Shino atacó por lo bajo. Naruto no podía verlo por el cuello alto de la casaca que usaba, pero estaba seguro de que bajo ella sonreía con malicia.

—¡Hey, sé comportarme perfectamente! —Inconscientemente, la pregunta desvió sus zafiros a la figura azabache que tenía en frente.

Con dedos delicados, Sasuke sostenía el pocillo para sake sobre la mesa en lo que mantenía una charla ligera con Sai. Ambos eran de pocas palabras por naturaleza, así que congeniaban en ese aspecto; ninguno se metía en la vida del otro y así estaban tranquilos. Parecía tranquilo, con su cuerpo ligeramente volteado para encarar al hombre sentado con él, y aunque su rostro no parecía muy distinto al aburrido semblante de siempre, podía ver un ligero brillo entretenido en el ónix de sus irises.

Jamás lo había visto tan ameno alrededor de sus compañeros de clase, por lo que supuso el alcohol debía estar ayudando a relajar el de por sí agotado cuerpo. Seguro tuvo muchísimo trabajo esa tarde, lo suponía por la forma aletargada en que sus párpados se movían y las ligeras bolsas bajo sus ojos. Probablemente otra persona no lo vería, pero Naruto no era _cualquier_ otra persona.

Se encontró a sí mismo deseando que el Uchiha no se estuviera exigiendo como acostumbraba a hacer en el pasado. Desde que lo conoció, siempre fue muy importante para él alcanzar las expectativas de su familia, incluso durante su época de estudiante, por lo que se demandaba más de la cuenta. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en la empresa familiar fue una época especialmente peligrosa, su ambición alcanzó un límite que estuvo a punto de volverse poco saludable para Sasuke. Por fortuna Naruto estuvo allí y lo ayudó a centrarse, a reordenar sus ideas y seguir otros ideales. Ambos estaban viviendo su vida _juntos_ después de todo, separados de presiones familiares o exigencias externas; eran solamente ellos y no había necesidad de preocuparse por nadie más.

Viéndolo ahora, le pareció a Naruto que Sasuke había caído en su vieja costumbre de fundirse con el trabajo hasta el punto de no retorno. Naruto no era nadie para juzgarlo, por supuesto, ni a él ni a la persona que debería _estarlo cuidando_ ahora que las cosas lucían complicadas. A fin de cuentas, él entendía perfectamente lo que era intentar olvidar a la persona amada; los días se hacían largos y las noches solitarias. Naruto también necesitó tanto salir de su casa que hubo momentos en los que sencillamente no volvía; y allí estuvieron sus amigos para apoyarlo, para recibirlo en sus hogares, para sacarlo de la rutina durante la semana con la excusa de tomar un café o beber algo hasta media noche. Sabían que estar encerrado significaba estar también con los recuerdos y el sinnúmero de pensamientos que le devolvían a la memoria ese cabello azabache y su aroma a madera y almizcle.

Sabía que no estaba bien, o al menos que ya no era su terreno el preocuparse por esas cosas más allá de la sana amistad. Pero para el rubio era difícil dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar del azabache cuando pasó siete años haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario; su vida giró por muchos años en torno a ese bastardo y las ambiciones que ambos compartieran. Y ya que lo suyo acabó en buenos términos, Naruto inconscientemente buscaba hacerse cargo del Uchiha.

Naruto siempre tuvo claro que Sasuke y él eran buenos amigos, incluso aunque estuvieron mucho tiempo fingiendo que lo suyo era una enemistad, habían compartido un nexo por demás importante. Por lo tanto, su vieja costumbre de intentar mantener todos sus vínculos intactos afloró también en el caso de su ex. Para Naruto, el que fueran buenos amigos no tenía por qué cambiar sencillamente porque su relación no había resultado como esperaban. Ambas eran cosas aparte y Naruto estaba dispuesto a verlo de esa forma, porque su estima por ese bastardo era demasiado grande. No podía sencillamente olvidarlo.

Sasuke aceptó no muy convencido con la propuesta. Lo vio en sus ojos ese día y estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría la imagen de ese hombre y la forma en que derramó lágrimas frente a él (tal vez por segunda vez desde que se conocían). Era evidente que todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que estaba causándole daño a la única persona que lo había visto por encima de su apellido o el dinero que representaba su prestigiosa familia, y que encima _esta persona_ no estaba lapidándolo por lo que estaba haciéndole.

Sin embargo, y aún en contra de la voluntad de ambos, con el paso del tiempo las cosas tomaron su curso natural; las llamadas se volvieron nulas, los textos comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes, las salidas técnicamente se hicieron imposibles entre el tiempo y la lejanía. Entonces, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban ambos haciendo sus vidas _separados_.

Volver a estar frente a frente con él se sentía como haberse metido en una _máquina del tiempo_. Le habían lanzado todos esos años de compañerismo incondicional en la cara, cual cubeta de agua fría, y de pronto el nudo que le provocaba en el estómago se volvió imposible de controlar. Era como observarlo por primera vez, con esa sonrisa arrogante y el uniforme de preparatoria pulcro, sin una sola arruga.

Se sentía de quince _otra vez_.

—¡Narutooo! —El llamado fue más que suficiente para sacarlo de su estupor.

Sin darse cuenta, parecía que todos los que todavía estaban presentes en la reunión ya estaban dispuestos a marcharse. El tiempo se le pasó volando, entre tantos pensamientos y las conversaciones que jamás se detuvieron.

Quienes debían viajar de vuelta a Konoha se habían ido marchando poco a poco a lo largo de la noche, y ahora sólo quedaban sus amigos (que al parecer aún pretendían continuar la fiesta en el karaoke), y tanto Sasuke como Sakura. Los dos últimos esperaban ya de pie a porque el rubio reaccionara a alguno de los llamados. A juzgar por los rostros serios que cargaban Sasuke y Sakura, tendrían que marchar para continuar algún trabajo de última hora.

El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento en lo que se repasaba el cabello con las manos. Era un intento torpe por ocultar cuál había sido su foco de atención.

—Te diré algo, alguien tendrá que darle unos calmantes a Kiba, o de lo contrario no resistiré en ese lugar. —burló en lo que volvía a vestir su chaqueta de denim azul.

—Ya estaba en mis planes. —Shikamaru hablaba muy en serio, y Naruto tuvo la imagen mental del hombre durmiendo a su amigo con un dardo tranquilizante.

El rubio bufó una risa que hizo vibrar sus labios. Eso sería algo por lo que de hecho pagaría por ver.

—No se preocupen. Si cualquiera de esas cosas falla, tenemos a Hinata con nosotros. —Shino, por muy callado que fuese, jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad para molestar a la (no oficial) parejita.

—¿¡Q-Qué?! —Se los oyó exclamar a ambos.

—¡Bueno, ya vámonos! —indicó entre risas el rubio. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón en lo que caminaba fuera del izakaya, seguido por el grupo.

En cuanto estuvieron todos en el exterior, comenzaron con la ronda de despedidas típica, con Hinata a la cabeza de la fila que inconscientemente se formó para despedir tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, quienes seguirían caminos diferentes. A Naruto le sudaron las palmas de las manos mientras esperaba su turno, y debió secárselas en el pantalón antes de abrazar a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ambos se estrecharon con fuerza y ella insistió en que se vieran más temprano que tarde. Naruto aseguró que la llamaría el lunes para tomar un café juntos.

Algo extraño le pasó cuando se paró frente a frente con su ex novio. Se sintió tranquilo, calmado, _a salvo_ , como las veces en que lo ayudaba a dormir con el susurro de su voz o cuando lo abrazó hasta el cansancio cuando ocurrió el accidente que casi se lleva a sus padres. Todavía había una ligera diferencia de altura entre ellos y eso le arrancó una sonrisa inconsciente. No se dio cuenta del espacio, de la tensión que cargó en sus amigos, o la sorpresa que brilló apenas por un segundo en los ojos negros del Uchiha. Cuando lo abrazó por encima de los hombros, fue como haber olvidado absolutamente todo lo ocurrido entre ellos; bueno o malo, ya no lo cargaba sobre los hombros.

—Oye, tómate algo de tiempo libre, ¿quieres? Traes un rostro horrible, incluso para un bastardo como tú —espetó con los labios fruncidos. La preocupación danzando en su voz a pesar del chiste.

— _Usuratonkachi_ … —Le escuchó murmurar, el tono de su voz cansado y rendido, como quien asume la estupidez ajena. Pero podía adivinar una sonrisa en esos labios delgados—. Pensé que cobrabas por tus servicios de niñera. Deja de preocuparte por mí y atiende al borracho que _sí_ debes cuidar esta noche.

—Bueno. Ese caso, tienes mi contacto para cuando decidas contratarme oficialmente. —Palmeó el hombro de Sasuke, antes de soltarlo y voltear hacia sus amigos; Shikamaru, Sakura y Hinata estaban obviamente al pendiente de ambos, pero intentaron disimular al verlo cambiar de foco hacia ellos—. Okay, ¿Ya terminaron de vigilarme? ¿Nos vamos?

La cuenta pagada, las despedidas listas, y por fin emprendieron su camino hacia el dichoso karaoke sobre el que Kiba no dejaba de parlotear; parecía entusiasmado con revivir viejos tiempos o algo así. Hinata intentaba contenerlo con palabras dulces, pero no parecían estar dando muy buenos resultados, y es que el castaño estaba prendidísimo. Naruto estaba considerando seriamente preguntar qué diablos le habían metido en la bebida porque necesitaba algo de eso en su vida con urgencia. Como el frío estaba dejándose sentir en la calle, Naruto metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, cayendo en cuenta de que no había traído consigo la billetera.

— _Diablos_ … —Tendría que volver por ella.

Un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, y decidió recurrir al más cuerdo del grupo.

—Shikamaru, olvidé mi billetera allá. Adelántense, ¿está bien? Yo los alcanzo. —Y se apresuró en trotar de vuelta antes de que alguno intentara detenerlo o acompañarlo, en el peor de los casos. Ah, pero apenas avanzó unos pasos antes de agregar—: ¡Vigilen que Kiba _se comporte_ con Hinata!

Naruto alcanzó a ver las mejillas de su amiga ruborizarse antes de que escapara de la jurisdicción de sus amigos. Le había quedado más que claro que todos estuvieron al pendiente suyo durante la comida, seguro preocupados porque viera a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo. Y no los culpaba, honestamente lo vieron hecho un desastre cuando las cosas recién acabaron. No es que lloriqueara todo el tiempo, es decir, no era un niño pequeño, pero tal vez por eso se inquietaban incluso más cuando llegaba a estallar.

En fin, para él eso era un pasado demasiado lejano, y ahora estaba bastante bien. Según su perspectiva, se había recuperado en poco tiempo considerando los años que estuvo junto a su ex novio. En lugar de preocuparse tanto (y planearle el resto de la noche para que no tuviera tiempo para pensar en nada), sus amigos debieron haberle preparado una fiesta por su fortaleza, su genialidad o algo que sonara así de asombroso. Un premio tampoco le caería nada mal, de hecho. Una brisa le dio de lleno al cuerpo, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos, e instintivamente Naruto intentó esconderse bajo el cuello alto de su chaqueta.

Dudaba que tan pequeña zona cubierta le ayudara a superar el frío, pero se quedó en aquella posición encogida mientras caminaba, intentando resguardar el calor dentro de su chaqueta. El izakaya poco a poco entró de nuevo en su campo de visión, las luces anaranjadas iluminando la calle y el letrero grande con el nombre " _Ichiraku_ " en neón rojo era imposible de confundir. En un comienzo no prestó especial atención en la figura que se mantenía de pie frente al recinto, a contra luz de una farola, pero a medida que cortaba los metros que les separaban, le fue resultando más obvio que se trataba de Sasuke.

Estaba solo, al parecer esperando por Sakura que quién sabe a dónde había ido por sí sola, sus manos guardadas dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo negro que por supuesto había llevado consigo porque el muy bastardo era demasiado precavido para ser normal. Podía adivinarlo completamente a salvo de la brisa otoñal con todo ese algodón. Al rubio le dieron ganas de arrancarse las hebras con los dedos mismos. Ser tan perfecto no podía ser legal.

—Pasaron menos de cinco minutos desde que nos fuimos. No puede ser que ya te hayan plantado —Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el pelinegro lo oyera, le soltó risueño. No iba a mostrarle su frustración, por supuesto.

—Lo que no puede ser es que _todavía_ olvides tus cosas a donde sea que vayas. —Fue la respuesta que recibió. Sasuke sostenía entre sus dedos pálidos la billetera de lo que parecía ser una serie de animación infantil con muchísimas ranas de colores. —Y que tus cosas sigan siendo las de un niño de cinco años…

—¡Oye! —Le arrebató el objeto sin cuidado, cayendo en un juego que hace años no tenía oportunidad de disfrutar. —Creí que ya no necesitábamos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

—No. Lo que dije fue que _tú_ no necesitabas cuidarme a mí. Tú eres un idiota que aún pierde sus pertenencias. —Sasuke alzó una perfecta ceja negra, como retándolo a que respondiera.

Naruto jamás decía que no a sus desafíos.

—Déjame ver… —Naruto fingió pensar, alargando el momento con malicia—. Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que no te cuidé _yo a ti_ , casi acabas en el hospital por exceso de trabajo. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos, como quien no necesita explicarse más porque ya había ganado.

El rostro nacarado pareció no afectarse, pero vio la chispa divertida en esos ojos ónix.

—Solamente estás buscando recriminarme de nuevo por eso. —Sasuke volvió a guardar su mano dentro del bolsillo. Tenía los carrillos rojos por el frío.

—Tal vez. —concedió el rubio, sonriendo socarrón. Su nariz enrojecida, en cambio.

—Siempre fue tu _único_ punto a favor.

Vio a Sasuke ladear suavemente el rostro, vigilando la entrada del izakaya. Seguramente Sakura se estaría tardando más de lo contemplado.

—¿Sakura sigue allí dentro? —Por supuesto, Naruto adivinó sin problemas lo que sucedía. Sasuke volvió a mirarlo, con una expresión condescendiente. — _Sí_ , ya sabía que no te había abandonado. No soy _tan_ estúpido, señor incrédulo.

En cuanto lo vio bajar su ceja enarcada, supo que respondería.

—Insistió en arreglarse antes de volver a la oficina. Ya sabes, _cosas de mujeres_. —Sasuke rodó los ojos, y el rubio decidió dejar el tema por la salud de ambos.

—¿Y… vendrá algún taxi por ustedes? —inquirió sin pensar, pendiente de cambiar el flujo de la conversación.

—Juugo viene a recogernos —respondió al momento que escondía sus ojos tras largas pestañas negras—. Ella lo llamó antes de que desapareciera.

—¡ _Oh_ , es cierto! Casi olvido que tu trasero es demasiado refinado para subirse al auto de un desconocido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, obviamente frustrado con el comentario. Conocer cada una de las compulsiones del pelinegro siempre le fueron útiles a Naruto como ataques.

—No veo por qué me arriesgaría a subir al automóvil de un desconocido que acarrea _a cualquiera_ cuando tengo _mi propio_ chófer.

—¡Bien sabes que eso hablando es tu obsesión compulsiva por controlarlo todo, _niño rico_!

—Es una cuestión de higiene —aclaró al rodar los ojos—. Lo cual, por cierto, sigues sin conocer ni por asomo.

Naruto alzó una ceja, sin ser consciente de las hojas que llevaba enredadas en el cabello desde que llegó junto a Sasuke.

— _No te quejabas antes_ … —murmuró enfurruñado, su aliento volviéndose blanco al dejar su boca. _Mierda_. No tuvo idea de si la tensión que sintió fue sólo suya o también de Sasuke, pero inmediatamente intentó cubrir su desliz—: ¿Y… qué tal están las cosas por allá?

—Están tranquilas, supongo, desde que ella _está en casa_ …

 _Ah sí_ , Naruto había leído de ella en (múltiples) páginas de farándula.

Se trataba de la misma mujer por la que su relación comenzó a deteriorarse. Su nombre era Karin y ejercía como médico cirujano en el Hospital privado de Tokyo. Su familia entera era una casta de médicos muy respetados en Japón, sobre todo por su participación en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Durante la época, salvaron a cientos de personas, y se ganaron una reputación prestigiosa. Sin contar que, por supuesto, eran sumamente adinerados. En comparación a un chico que provenía de una familia de clase media y que había elegido ejercer en el camino de las artes, la mujer era más que perfecta para Sasuke.

A excepción de su madre y hermano mayor, la familia de Sasuke jamás había aceptado la relación de su hijo. Eran demasiados escándalos en una sola relación y el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la reputación de su familia por "un capricho" cualquiera del menor de sus hijos. Era como si siempre hubieran considerado a Sasuke la oveja negra de la familia, y en esta muchacha, de alguna forma vieron la forma de _redimirlo_ por sus rebeldías… si aceptaba casarse con ella.

Sasuke se enfureció, por supuesto. A esas alturas del partido, Sasuke y él vivían alejados de la familia Uchiha, su entonces novio incluso había dejado la empresa familiar para dedicarse a su propio emprendimiento con ayuda de Itachi, su hermano mayor, por lo que ya no dependían de nadie más que ellos mismos. Estaba claro que Fugaku había sobrepasado los límites que tanto él como Naruto se esforzaron por forjar desde el momento en que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Naruto siempre fue consciente de lo que aceptó al momento de salir con Sasuke, él mismo se había encargado de repetírselo una y otra vez cuando estaban en Preparatoria. La familia del pelinegro estaba en la cima del mundo, su empresa inmobiliaria crecía a pasos agigantados dado el rápido aumento de la población japonesa, y los Uchiha se sabían embriagados de poder y dinero, por lo que se creían capaces de controlar o quitar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Pero por mucho que intentaran amedrentarlo, Naruto jamás les tuvo miedo. No era alguien al que pudieran asustar y no se cansó de demostrarlo una y otra vez. Haría lo que fuera siempre que pudiera tener a Sasuke a su lado.

Sin embargo, en lugar de atacarlo a él, fueron directamente contra Sasuke y aunque él se resistía a las insistencias de su padre, parecía que sus intentos por detenerlo sólo conseguían animarlo a seguir importunando. Las llamadas se volvieron visitas, luego reuniones que involucraban a otros cabecillas de la familia, y finalmente llegaron las tan afamadas amenazas contra el negocio que Sasuke estaba sacando adelante. Su hermano mayor inmediatamente intentó intervenir, teniendo sus propios contactos que consideraba eran seguros, pero competir contra la propia familia era un reto.

Las cosas comenzaron a volverse tensas incluso en casa, Sasuke cada vez lucía más afectado por las tretas que su propia familia estaba armando en su contra, y aunque Naruto intentó instarlo a que acudiera a él cuando necesitara charlar las cosas y liberarse, el pelinegro cada vez se encerraba más y más en sí mismo. Hablaban menos, se veían poco entre los trabajos de ambos, pasaban cada vez más noches durmiendo cada quien en su rincón de la cama, y las salidas se redujeron hasta volverse inexistentes. En el fondo, Naruto ya sabía que habían conseguido entrar en la cabeza de Sasuke, pero en el momento quiso pretender que no sería más que una etapa; otra de esos períodos difíciles que superarían uno al lado del otro.

Pero para Sasuke, todo lo ocurrido no fue más que un recordatorio de que siempre sería un Uchiha, y que por mucho que quisiera pretender que su vida le pertenecía, siempre estaría limitado _a eso;_ a fingir que podía vivir tranquilo hasta que su padre o algún otro miembro de la familia quisiera obligarlo a darle en el gusto en cualquier capricho estúpido que se les cruzara por la cabeza. Sasuke lo sabía, que si bien podían de alguna forma maniobrar lejos del asunto de Karin, surgiría algún otro asunto en el que lo involucrarían. Entonces, Naruto y él nunca estarían tranquilos.

Así que lo mejor era _rendirse_ y dejar que al menos él tuviera una vida.

Si las fuentes de las revistas y los programas de farándulas eran confiables (y no lo eran), ellos estaban ahora comprometidos y sumamente enamorados. Lo admitía, cuando vio la estúpida foto de Sasuke y Karin saliendo de la mano de algún restaurante elegante, sintió muchísima ira, tanta que maldijo con cada fibra de su ser el momento en que consideró entretenido darle "me gusta" a esa estúpida página de chismes entre famosos sólo para reírse de los artículos que posteaban online. Recordaba haber pasado toda esa mañana caminando por su habitación como león enjaulado, repasando una y otra vez la expresión calma en el rostro de Sasuke y la forma en que relucía el anillo en el dedo anular de esa mujer. Cuando por fin decidió _tenía_ que liberar toda esa energía contenida de alguna forma, terminó en el gimnasio donde Lee le había regalado una membresía y se desquitó con muchas, muchas horas a solas con un saco de box.

Naruto estuvo negándoselo durante meses, pero lo cierto era que aunque Sasuke no fuese suyo, odiaba la idea que fuera de _esa mujer_. Era como… si hubiera dejado ganar a esa familia detestable.

Naruto _odiaba perder_.

El silencio se había instalado por suficiente tiempo y el rubio consideró prudente cortarlo antes de que se tornara incómodo. Carraspeó para limpiarse una garganta sin obstrucción alguna.

—¿Y cómo está _ella_?

No consiguió controlar el tono cortante en su voz, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer con tanto en la cabeza. No era que la odiara precisamente, pero tampoco le hacía gracia mencionarla, mucho menos en una charla con su ex novio (y actual prometido de ella).

—Está bien. Su trabajo tampoco le deja mucho tiempo, así que debe estar en ello.

Naruto asintió, sin saber si estaba agradecido o no de que le facilitara detalles tan imprecisos.

—¿Cómo estás _tú_? —La pregunta exhaló de él tan suave como el vaho que se formó en su boca al hablar.

 _Hacía frío._

—¡Estoy bien! —Naruto aseguró alzando sus manos al aire—. Y también algo cansado de que me lo pregunten todo el tiempo como si estuviera enfermo terminal.

Los labios delgados de Sasuke se curvaron ligeramente en un atisbo de sonrisa. Naruto era el único capaz de lograr esos gestos con tanta facilidad, sin importar cuántos años hubieran pasado.

—Puedo entender eso… —Le miró directo a los ojos al hablar, divertido.

—¡Es agobiante! —Su mano morena rascó detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto ansioso. —No tienes idea _lo mucho_ que tardé en convencer a mi mamá de que podía seguir viviendo por mi cuenta. Por poco y acaba mudándose conmigo.

—Suena a algo que tu madre haría.

—Es decir, no es el fin del mundo… Obviamente… _estoy bien_.

Ónix y zafiro de encontraron al término de esas palabras, tratando de decirse lo mismo a los ojos, y a la vez intentando beber hasta la última gota de ese momento que se les agotaba.

—Es bueno saberlo, _Naruto_.

Su siguiente exhalación salió estremecida, y no se dio cuenta cuando se inclinó para depositar sus labios sobre los del pelinegro que tenía en frente.

Fue un mutuo acuerdo, cuando rompieron el nexo de sus labios, pudo verlo en esos ojos oscuros, así como veía todas sus intenciones y sentimientos, así como _aprendió_ a hacer con todos esos años que estuvo a su lado. Pero también fue una despedida, un recordatorio de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, y que al final acabarían transitando la vida por calles distintas.

—Nos vemos pronto, _Sasuke_. —Y ya que no hacía falta más palabras, Naruto giró sobre sus talones para ir a ese _bendito_ karaoke donde seguramente lo esperaban impacientes.

Era tiempo de bajar de la máquina del tiempo y volver _al presente_.

Fin.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!  
Sé que todavía tengo muchos trabajos pendientes en otros fandom, pero este es un proyecto que necesitaba hacer desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Me ha servido muchísimo para descargar algunos temillas personales. Ha sido como hablarlos sin tener realmente que hacerlo, lo cual me ha caído de maravilla.  
Debo decir que esto es 100% culpa de KizuKatana y su fanfic "Give us our Daily Ramen", que me devolvió la fe en la humanidad, Naruto y NaruSasu¿? Si alguien aquí presente lee en inglés, les recomiendo ir ya mismo a buscar ese hermoso fanfic; tiene todo lo que sus vidas necesitan.  
No tengo idea de si todavía queda gente viva en el fandom en español, pero espero que les guste este aporte luego de tantísimo tiempo sin aparecerme.  
Sin más que agregarles, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
